


I Can't Lose You

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Steve thinks he lost Tony...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this in advance. I seem to be a sadist considering how much I hurt our boys in this manip. Or a masochist, that's not entirely clear, because hey, I'm suffering with them! Anyway, considering how new I am to this fandom, I feel quite nervous about this manip. I would really appreciate your opinion! *gnaws on her finger nails* 
> 
> Please don't hate me? I put a great deal of work in this piece - it contained a whooping 24 layers and took me several hours... It only came to be because I had this awesome screenshot of Steve's face with SO MANY FEELS and I just had to do something with it - this is the result.
> 
> Btw, does anyone know any good fics where Steve thinks Tony died (for example after the Battle of New York) and breaks down? But please with a happy ending (because I'm a softie like that ^_^). Thank you for any recs you can give me!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/112414/112414_original.jpg)


End file.
